dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Monitors
I found this timeline of the Monitors on on a DC comics message board. I was wondering if it was accurate so if anyone could tell me that would be great. Timeline: -Presence unleashes the Big Bang. -The Universe is born. -Krona experience happens during it, he wanted to see the Big Bang, but it goes wrong and the Big Bang went wrong following the Krona failed experience, creating a nearly infinite amount of Positive multiverse and Negative one(s ?). -Anti-Monitor and Monitor are 2 beings born in respectively the Anti Matter and the Positive Matter, in the location of the unique in the multiverse Qward and Oa. -Anti-Monitor and Monitor become aware of each other and battle until they both drop in coma for thousands and thousands of years. -Monitor and Anti-Monitor wake up. -Anti-Monitor create a device capable of destroying a whole universe with anti matter waves, he then proceed to destroy the whole positive multiverse. -Each lost universes weaken Monitor and give more strength to Anti Monitor. -Despite being weakened Monitor comes with a plan to save the remnant of the positive universe, using his science and powers he create Vibrational Forks, devices he puts in each remaining universes. -Under the control of Anti-Monitor, Harbinger that Monitor saved and raised as his own child kill him, or more accurately, Monitor let her kill him as he was aware all the time of Anti-Monitor manipulating her. -Monitor's heroic death activates the Vibrational Forks on the remaining universes. -The Vibrational Forks capture Monitor immense energies, preventing the Anti Monitor to absorbing them. -As shown in COIE, those immense energies are then taking the appearance of an entity, it then has the remaining universes inside of itself. -The entity is now housing a multiverse, and as shown in Superman Beyond, the entity made from Monitor energy becomes sentient, adopts the name as pointed in Superman Beyond it calls itself "Monitor", certainly having some remnants of memories of the original deceased Monitor. -Monitor actions not only prevent Anti-Monitor to conquer Monitor powers, but they prevent him to destroy the remaining positive universes. -The remnant of the multiverse is unstable; work is done desperately to ensure it becomes stable. -Anti-Monitor unable to destroy the multiverse anymore travels back to the Big Bang in order to influence it and prevent the apparition of the positive multiverse. -Multiverse heroes and mystics battle the Anti-Monitor at the Dawn of Time, Krona make his experience. The Krona experience fails as it was to be and contaminates again the Big Bang but the Anti-Monitor is unable to influence the outcome, thanks to the last second intervention of the Spectre. -Back to CoIE "current days", inside of "Monitor" the multiverse has finally reached a stable state, but merged with each other, leading the birth of a New Earth in which only the heroes having survived the Dawn of Time remember the multiverse. -"Monitor" detects inside of itself that something has changed, it sees what it was not aware of: a multiverse that suddenly became one. -"Monitor" sends a probe. -The Probe takes a familiar apparance, certainly based on "Monitor" remnants of the CoIE Monitor memories. Dax Novu is now born, and the same as New Earth is the legacy of the Infinite Earth, he is the 1st born of "Monitor". -Dax Novu monitors the Earth and understands the sense of "stories", he begins to understand what has happened and the nature of New Earth, especially the nature of the archetype of the superheroes, Superman. -Alexander Luthor manages to find the last Vibrational Fork on New Earth. He plans to use it to recreate the previous Multiverse. -Alex plan is a success, he activates the Vibrational Forks and tinkering with it separate New Earth into alternate universes, most of them reminding of the lost universes. -Alex is defeated before he goes too far and led into the destruction of New Earth. -Dax Novu was born as monitor of one unique New Earth, never his spirit was prepared to the instantaneous infinite multiplication of "stories", his powers given to him were sufficient to allow his awareness of a whole universe, but the return of an infinite amount of them break him. -Alternate versions of Dax Novu are created along alternate universes by Alex experiences. Coming from him, they can be seen as Dax Novu legacy, his sons. -The lethal wound to his mind and the contamination are too much for Dax Novu, broken he retreats out of this multiverse in gestation. But with his immense intelligence, he can foresee what Alex tinkering has truly done to him. -Dax Novu is no more 1, he is becoming 2, and progressively he knows that the Dax Novu himself is dying and his other self will soon take his place, under the name Mandrakk. -To prevent Mandrakk to do what he foresaw, he builds the thought machine with the appearance of the archetype of the story savior: Superman. Dying, Dax Novu entombs himself in Mandrakk sepulcher. -Out of the instable multitudes created by Alex experience, only 52 universes are remaining and they stabilize themselves in different vibrational frequencies, certainly thanks to the inner mechanisms of the last Vibrational Fork. -New Earth always exists, but has no more its Monitor, Dax Novu, but 51 other Monitors are now in existence, alternate of Dax Novu monitoring as he did their corresponding universe. -The events of 52 happen, Mr Mind reaching a new state of existence proceed into absorbing reality, time and "stories" from the 52 universe, leeching directly from them. -The story of Mandrakk fascinates some of them, and Ogama takes action and redirect the "stories" from the 52 multiverse to Mandrakk sepulcher, so one day he would come back to end the insanity of the multiverse. -This multiversial crisis has a strong impact on the 51 monitors, not as breaking as it was on Dax Novu, this modify the inner nature of the monitors as they inherit some of Mr Mind functions, they now are able to "leech" and feed from "stories" the same as Mandrakk was growing to do after absorbing stories thanks to Ogama. -Due to the process each 51 Monitors becomes individuals, not anymore alternate of Dax Novu, they now have names, they now have their own "stories". -Superman Beyond happens, Mandrakk break his tomb and is defeated by the thought machine and fall to the void, he falls into "Monitor" that absorb it, de-creating him in invert of the process he created the probe that became Dax Novu, as Mandrakk was the opposite of Dax Novu. -Ogama is banned, but not before absorbing Mandrakk blood, with which Ogama is lost and becomes Mandrakk himself, the same as Dax Novu was lost to become Mandrakk. -Final Crisis 7 happens and Mandrakk is defeated again. -Omnipowered by the Source (as we were shown he had some characteristic of new gods when he was reborn in Final Crisis 5 ending panel) "the Judge of All Evil" understand that the monitors are not protectors but a threat to the multiverse, due to leeching nature they acquired from Mr Mind tinkerings. -"Monitor" responding to him absorbs back the monitors entirely, and possibly recreate them as equal to who they were charged to investigate and protect.AlexanderLuthorJr 02:30, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :I have not read Final Crisis so I don't know if the events of Crisis on Infinite Earths have been retconned so you may want to verify what I add still is correct but my understanding is: -Despite being weakened Monitor comes with a plan to save the remnant of the positive universe, using his science and powers he create Vibrational Forks, devices he puts in each remaining universes. Monitor put his Vibrational Forks only on Earth 1 but in different time periods. -As shown in COIE, those immense energies are then taking the appearance of an entity, it then has the remaining universes inside of itself. The Monitor's energy only served to halt the progression of the antimatter wave - it did not have the remaining universes within it (which was why Psycho-Pirate was able to influence Earth's X, 4 and S.) It was Harbinger who entered the energy and released all of her own energy in order to bring the remaining universes into the protective energy. The rest seems pretty accurate though there are some wording issues (the "Krona experience" probably means the "Krona experiment" for example).--WolfordMnemsis 14:11, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Thank you!AlexanderLuthorJr 02:30, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Over-Monitor I think we all are forgetting about the almighty Monitor-Prime, the original Monitor that has existed since the Dawn of Time, a being who is said that is more powerful than Spectre, Antimonitor, even above The Presence. To make his presence know to the Universe, he sent a probe that, because of Krona's experiment, it split into two beings: The Monitor of Oa and Antimonitor of Qward. At the end of Infinite Crisis, he created 52 Monitors to watch over the Multiverse. So I think that we have to talk of him on the article, don't we? :Mikhail Mxyzptlk Well, it seems nobody is going to put him on the article, so I will. Mikhail Mxyzptlk Origin as described by World Forger In one of the more recent Justice League comics the World Forger described this multiplicity of Monitors as being Mar Novu's form in the recreated, finite multiverse. Which is also stated to have happened for the "original" Monitor and Anti-Monitor in the multiverse made after Perpetua's was cleaned up by the Source. Should this be added to all their origins, or should we just keep the pages as is? Kaestal (talk) 07:19, October 2, 2019 (UTC) Revising the Origin of the Monitors entirely Can we revise the origin of Dax Novu, The Monitors, and The Thought Robot as in Superman Beyond that the Over-Monitor of The Void, the Blank Piece of paper that the Writer uses to write stories against it's will which is the Story considered a Flaw within the Over-Monitor's being. It created and sent Dax Novu the Science Monitor to explore the Story, completely separate from Mar Novu who was born with Morbius when this happened. When Dax Novu explored the Story, it contaminated his being, resulting it to split apart into two different beings, these two beings would be Dar Novu who late would sire Nix Uotan with Zillo Villa after explaining to the the other Monitors they were parasites to the Multiverse, before locking himself up to be the archetypal representation of all Evil Mandrakk and The Thought Robot whose the archetypal representation of all Good in dichotomy stated by Grant Morrison. --LibrarianOfTheDreaming (talk) 07:19, October 13, 2019 (UTC)